1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing three-dimensional laser localization for stereotactic diagnoses or surgery. The invention comprises a fixed centrally disposed light source and at least one additional movable light source which allows for measurement and calculations of depth, width and position of lesions, tumors, abnormalities, structures, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. .sctn..sctn.197-199 (Background Art)
The general types of operative neurosurgical procedures are open operative techniques, stereotactic operative techniques, and a combination of open operative with stereotactic techniques. These are discussed below.